


Unforeseen, But Not Really

by theoldwillweep



Category: Free!
Genre: Dentists, Jot that down, Kinda, Laughing Gas, M/M, Mentioned Sourin, based on that one icarly episode, bless his heart, fucking iconic, haru takes a trip to the dentist ehehe, i just think it’d be kinda funny, it sounds like crack but i swear it’s not, literally no reason why, makoto is an awful cook, odd hc but i hc that haru is afraid of dentists, so anyways i love icarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldwillweep/pseuds/theoldwillweep
Summary: After a “surprising” turn of events, Haru lands himself a visit with the dentist.





	Unforeseen, But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> ok i will preface this by saying i really have no clue where this is supposed to take place??? like none at all. after season 2 but like hhshshdjjfdj,,,, it kinda just exists i guess.

“Haru-chan, you’re _always_ at Mako-chan’s house!” Nagisa says, voice slightly muffled due to the poor quality of Makoto’s laptop speakers.

“No I’m not,” Haruka opposes, gaze turning away from the screen.

“Eh? You totally are! Every time Rei-chan and I call, you’re there too!”

“Nagisa, we plan times every day to talk,” Haruka says, focusing on the screen once again.

Nagisa puffs his cheeks out and crosses his arms, causing him to resemble a small child who hasn’t gotten their way. Makoto chooses to watch the situation unfold rather than involve himself with it, though Nagisa’s reaction reminds him of Ren and Ran when they were younger, causing him to smile lightly.

Leaning towards Rei, Nagisa says, “Rei-chan, don’t you agree with me?”

“I agree with Haruka-senpai,” he states blandly.

“_Rei-chan!_” Nagisa whines, taking Rei by his shoulders and shaking him.

Makoto laughs at this, and is instantly reminded of the times when he and Haru were still in high school.

They hadn’t graduated that long ago, but it seemed like ages since they had last seen their friends.

“Nagisa, Rei, why don’t you two pay us a visit this weekend?” Makoto smiles, effectively ending his younger friends’ bickering.

Rei quirks an eyebrow, and Nagisa launches himself out of his seat to get closer to his monitor’s camera. “Really?!” he exclaims. 

Makoto hums and nods. “I can cook dinner for you guys!”

Nagisa immediately sits back down and swiftly states “I’m busy this weekend.” Rei looks utterly confused, looking between Nagisa and the screen in front of him. 

“Mako-chan is a terrible cook,” Nagisa whispers to Rei.

“Hey, I heard that!” Makoto scolds. “Besides, I’ve been practicing!”

“Define practicing,” Haruka deadpans, sending Nagisa into a fit of giggles.

“I have faith in you, Makoto-senpai!” Rei says, giving Makoto an encouraging smile.

Nagisa touches a hand to Rei’s shoulder. “Rei-chan, you’re too trusting,” Nagisa sighs. “But I guess I’ll trust you, too, Mako-chan.”

Makoto looks pleased, and from there they start planning for Nagisa and Rei’s arrival in Tokyo.

* * *

Friday arrives, as well as Nagisa and Rei.

Haruka meets them at the train station, and the three take a taxi to Makoto’s apartment.

On the way over, Nagisa stares blankly ahead of himself. “You’ve made the wrong choice, Rei-chan,” he says cryptically. 

“E-Eh?!” Rei says, flinching away from his friend. 

What appears to be tears spring to Nagisa’s eyes. Gripping Rei’s arm, he shouts “We’re gonna die, Rei-chan!” causing the driver to swerve lightly in surprise. 

Rei looks worried despite how illogical Nagisa’s words are. Haruka huffs in annoyance. “We’re not gonna die,” he states simply, closing his eyes.

The driver pulls into Makoto’s apartment complex, and raises a worried hand in farewell after Haruka pays for the trip.

Makoto greets them with a warm “Welcome!” and they are instantly overwhelmed with the unpleasant aroma that greets their noses.

“Is that... dinner?” Rei asks nervously, facial expression nearing one of horror.

Makoto nods enthusiastically. “I’ve been working on it all afternoon!”

“Wow, Mako-chan! It smells great! I cannot wait to eat it!” Nagisa says stiffly through gritted teeth.

“Come in!” Makoto says, stepping inside; his friends obey reluctantly.

As usual, Haruka’s facial expression does not give away his true emotions.

Makoto ushers the three to the table, and pours them hot tea while he finishes preparing their meal.

“What did I tell you, Rei-chan?!” Nagisa hisses. “You shouldn’t have accepted Mako-chan’s invitation!”

“Have hope, Nagisa-kun!” Rei replies quietly. He tries to remain optimistic, but the terror in his eyes is giving him away. “He hasn’t even brought out the food yet!”

As if on cue, Makoto says, “Dinner is ready!” with a bright smile on his face. 

“Yay!” Nagisa says unenthusiastically, face blanching.

Rei’s face is in a similar state, feeling sick with dread.

Makoto sets the plates down in front of them, much to their dismay.

“Makoto?” Haru says, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

“Hm?”

“...What is this?”

“Ah! I made your favorite!” he says, smile shining brightly.

Haru looks back to the dish in front of him, eyeing it skeptically. Deciding to investigate, he pokes the alleged mackerel with his fork. 

He can’t be sure whether or not it’s actually mackerel, but it’s certainly _rock hard._

_ How do you even manage to do that? _Haru thinks to himself, thinking the deed almost impossible; almost being the keyword here.

Underneath the “mackerel” lies what appears to be rice, somehow both mushy and burnt at the same time.

“Thank you for the meal,” Haru, Nagisa, and Rei say, but do not make any moves to attempt to eat it. 

“Go on, try it!” Makoto says encouragingly, still smiling that angelic smile of his.

Taking his knife and fork to the mackerel, Haru begins to saw at it.

“_Amazing, Haru-chan!_” Nagisa says lowly, eyes gleaming with admiration.

Three sets of eyes observe him closely. Deciding to take the final plunge, Haru takes the sizeable piece of mackerel into his mouth.

He attempts to chew, but he can’t seem to bite through it. 

Fueled by a desire to make Makoto happy, he powers through, and is greeted with a _crack_ rather than a _crunch; _surely an actual rock would have been easier to eat than this.

Haru’s eye twitches minutely, and his facial expression shifts slightly, which would be barely noticeable to most people; of course, Makoto is not most people. 

“Haru?” Makoto asks worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Haru says, any trace of pain completely gone.

“...Are you sure?” he presses.

“I said I’m fine, Makoto,” Haru said. Undeterred, he cuts another piece, and raises it to his mouth.

Rei raises a hand to stop him, but Haru has already put the new piece into his mouth.

Haru once again attempts to chew, but this time whimpers in pain, dropping his fork as his hand flies to his cheek. 

“Haru!”

“Haruka-senpai!”

“Haru-chan!”

The unfortunate audience speaks in unison, all leaping up from their seats.

Haruka silently wipes his mouth with the napkin Makoto provided to him, simultaneously emptying the two pieces of mackerel into it.

Standing up, he states, “I’m going home,” already heading towards the door.

“Haru-chan!” Makoto calls after him.

“Drop the ‘-chan’” he responds, closing the door without saying anything further.

“He’ll be okay, Mako-chan! We’ll go see him tomorrow, yeah?” Nagisa smiles.

Makoto nods wordlessly, still gazing after the door with a worried expression.

* * *

The next morning, Haru stares at his mackerel.

Taking a deep breath, he raises a piece to his mouth.

Taking an experimental chew results in another wave of pain similar to the one he experienced the night prior. Again, his hand flies to his cheek.

At this point, Haru accepts that something is wrong with his tooth.

He thinks about what he should do. He hadn’t been to a dentist in a long while, with his parents being absent for so long. Thinking of his parents, he considers calling his mother.

_No_, he decides against it. He’s an adult now, living in Tokyo all by himself. He should be able to handle this on his own.

However, Haru had never really liked dentists. He didn’t like the scary tools they used, which felt ridiculous to admit as an adult.

A knock at his door causes his head to snap up.

“Haru-chan, we’re coming in!” Makoto’s voice rings, unlocking the door.

Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei find Haru sitting at his table, with nearly untouched mackerel; a strange sight to see.

“I think... I have to go to the dentist,” Haru sighs in defeat.

Makoto is by his side in an instant, fretting over him and probing him for answers. 

“A trip to the dentist with Haru-chan!” Nagisa cheers, excited for some strange reason. “Yay, let’s go!”

Nagisa tugs on Haru’s hand, who doesn’t move. “I want Makoto to take me,” he states bluntly.

“Haru-chan! So mean!” Nagisa whines, still pulling on Haru’s hand.

“We can all go together,” Makoto smiles. “Does that sound good, Haru-chan?”

“...Fine,” Haru says, looking away.

“Yay!” Nagisa shouts, and Rei shushes him, reminding him that the walls are thin.

On their way out, Rei speculates as to what he thinks is wrong with Haru’s tooth, while Nagisa listens intently.

“Will you be alright, Haru-chan?” Makoto says quietly, as Nagisa skips ahead and Rei frantically chases after him.

The sincerity and softness in Makoto’s voice startles Haru, and he looks up into his friend’s warm green orbs.

He turns away, blushing. “Yeah,” he says noncommittally, looking down. “And drop the ‘-chan’.”

Makoto laughs. “Right. Sorry, Haru.”

* * *

Once the four reach the dentist’s office, they feel drained. They had walked past the office five separate times, missing the sign the first four that indicated that the office was located above the cat café.

They sat in the lobby together, waiting for Haru to be called in, with his tooth getting more unbearable every passing second.

Nagisa squirms. “Mmm! I’m bored!” he whines.

“Nagisa-kun, we’ve only been here for five minutes!” Rei chides.

Rei and Nagisa bicker back and forth, and Makoto turns to Haru.

“So, Haru, when was the last time you saw a dentist?” he asks.

Haru thinks for a minute, doing the math in his head. “Seven years ago,” he says with certainty.

“_Seven years_?” Makoto exclaims, horrified. “Haru, you’re supposed to go every six months!”

“I had no one to take me.”

“You know my mother would have taken you!” Makoto says, and the way Haru looks away proves that he does know. 

Makoto sighs, and Nagisa changes his course of action once Rei explains that they’re here for Haru and that he shouldn’t be complaining about not having fun.

“I’m hungry!” he says, sounding like a cranky child.

Makoto’s maternal instincts kick in, and he says, “I’ll go get us something to eat from the café downstairs!”

“Eh? Will they even let you do that, Mako-chan?” Nagisa ponders, eyes following Makoto as he gets up. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine!” Makoto beams, but Nagisa doesn’t look convinced.

“Okay, Mako-chan,” he says dismissively.

Makoto can’t even be halfway down the stairs when one of the nurses comes into the waiting room. “Nanase Haruka?” she reads, looking expectantly at the three boys.

Haru’s eyes widen for a split second, but he quickly recovers, and stands up. 

“Would you like one of your friends to come with you?” she asks, gesturing towards Rei and Nagisa.

Haru’s gaze turns toward the door, an unidentifiable look in his eyes.

“No,” he states, following the nurse.

“No fair!” shouts Nagisa, leaping from his seat. “I’m coming, too! I wanna see Haru-chan on laughing gas!” he giggles. 

“Laughing gas?” Haru parrots, stoic face lightly stained with worry.

“Duh,” Nagisa says, tongue poking out towards Haru.

“Nagisa-kun—“ Rei starts, but is interrupted by the boy in question.

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan! I’ll behave!” he says, throwing him a devious wink.

Rei deflates, and says a silent prayer for his friend.

* * *

“Wow, Haru-chan! Your mouth is seriously messed up!” Nagisa says with awe.

Haru shoots him a deadly look, and closes his mouth when the doctor retracts his mirror. 

“Ok, we’ll fill in your cracked tooth, as well as your cavities, and then you’ll be all set to go!” the doctor says, and Haru nearly lets out a relieved sigh; it didn’t seem too bad.

“To help ease the pain and nerves, we’ll give you some nitrous oxide to start.”

Haru’s eyebrows raise in silent question. “Laughing gas, Haru-chan,” Nagisa translates.

The doctor chuckles. “Let me walk you through the rest of the procedure,” he says. “Once we begin to drill your teeth—“

“Drill my teeth?” Haru asks, horrified, neutral facade beginning to crack.

The doctor takes notice, and immediately tries to calm Haru’s nerves. “Well, yes, but—“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Haru is already out of his chair, and bolting towards the exit.

Nagisa catches his arm and restrains him. “Haru-chan, no!” he yells, keeping a tight grip on his friend.

* * *

Rei’s head snaps up at the commotion, but it returns to his phone screen, where he’s currently researching the best way to deal with patients after they’ve taken nitrous oxide.

The office door opens to reveal Makoto, returned from the cat café, empty handed.

“Makoto-senpai, I’m guessing they didn’t let you take food back without eating there first?”

Makoto’s eyes widen. “Oh, no,” he says.

Rei quirks an eyebrow.

“I completely forgot about food for everyone else!” he cries, looking distressed.

“You actually ate there?!” Rei splutters. 

“I got distracted, I’m so sorry!” he replies ashamedly. 

“It’s okay, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai won’t be able to eat it anyways.”

As if only just now noticing the absence of Haru and Nagisa, Makoto exclaims, “Eh?! They already took him in?!”

Rei nods, and Makoto collapses into the seat beside him, burying his face in his hands. “Haru-chan, I’m so sorry!” he says to no one as Rei rubs his back awkwardly.

* * *

Haru opens his eyes, world slowly coming into focus, along with Nagisa.

“Good morning, Haru-chan!” he exclaims brightly, phone camera pointed towards him.

“Good morning,” Haru smiles.

“Wow!” Nagisa breathes, amazed. “Look at this, everyone, Haru-chan is smiling!” Nagisa addresses his livestream audience of roughly two hundred people, including most of their friends.

Haru’s smile disappears. His head whips around, and a look of panic takes over his features.

“Nagisa, where are we?!” he says, panicked.

“Relax, Haru-chan, we’re just at the dentist!” he says in an attempt to soothe his friend.

It doesn’t work.

“The dentist?!” Haru cries, trying to jump out of his chair.

“No, Haru-chan, don’t!” Nagisa says, keeping Haru pinned to the chair. His eyes frantically search for something in the room that could potentially calm Haru down, before they land on the sink.

“Oh, I know! Look, Haru!” Nagisa says. He sets his phone down and runs over to the sink to turn it on. “Water! Relaxing, right?” he pleads desperately.

Seeing the water, Haru begins to rise from his chair and peel off his shirt.

Before he can, Nagisa forces him back down with a “Haru-chan, no!” 

Nagisa collapses back into the chair beside Haru’s, looking exhausted.

“You’re so funny, Nagisa,” Haru giggles.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hey, I’ve got a secret to tell you,” Haru says, looking as if he’s holding back more giggles.

“Answer my question!”

Haru grips Nagisa’s shirt in one hand, and pets his hair with the other.

He uses his grip on the other’s shirt to pull his ear close to his mouth.

“I like Makoto,” he says, not even bothering to whisper. Giggles wrack his body as Nagisa’s jaw drops to the floor.

“You _what?!_” Nagisa exclaims, jumping away from Haru.

“I want to kiss him. A lot.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Nagisa cries, gripping Haru’s shoulders.

“Goodnight,” he says, head flopping down, and he’s out like a light.

“Eh?!”

Sighing, Nagisa picks up his phone to inform the others that Haru is finished, and is greeted with the sight of multiple comments from multiple friends expressing the same shock and surprise that he had just moments ago.

Nagisa almost lets out a scream and nearly drops his phone with how quickly he ended the forgotten livestream.

“Haru-chan is gonna kill me!” he whines, face dropping into his hands.

* * *

“All right, you’re all set, Mr. Nanase!” the receptionist says.

“Thank you,” Haru replies, turning back to his friends.

“So, how was it?” Makoto asked.

“Fine,” Haru replies flatly.

“See? There was nothing to worry about!”

“...Whatever,” Haru says, making his way towards the exit.

“Eh? Haru-chan, wait up!” Makoto says, running to catch up with him.

Nagisa looks after them worriedly, and Rei takes notice. “Is something wrong, Nagisa-kun?”

“I messed up big time, Rei-chan!” he cries, throwing his head back.

* * *

Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto walk Haru back to his apartment.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay with you, Haru?” Makoto asks worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Haru says flatly, preparing to close the door.

“Okay! Feel better, Haru-chan!” Makoto says, turning away.

“Goodbye, Haruka-senpai!”

Rei’s eyes drift towards Nagisa, who is blankly staring forwards. Nudging him, Nagisa’s eyes snap towards him. Realizing what Rei wants, his head snaps back to Haru.

“B-Bye, Haru-chan!” he says, stiffly turning away.

Haru raises an eyebrow at him, but closes the door in favor of an actual response.

* * *

Later, Haru goes into his contact list. Finding Nagisa’s name easily, he presses his phone to his ear and waits for him to pick up.

On the fourth ring, he does. “_H-Haru-chan! What a pleasant surprise!_” Nagisa says, sounding nervous.

“Nagisa, why are you acting so weird?” Haru asks bluntly.

“_Eh?!_” Nagisa exclaims. “_What ever do you mean?_”

“Drop the act, Nagisa, what happened earlier?” Haru asks. As much as Nagisa hates to admit it, Haru’s perceptive nature might help make his job a little easier.

“_Promise you won’t hate me?_” Nagisa says in a small voice, pleadingly.

Haru hums in response, silently telling Nagisa to get on with it. 

“_You told me that you like Mako-chan._”

His breath hitches, but he recovers swiftly.

“I see,” he says. “Please don’t tell anyone yet.”

“_Well..._” Nagisa drifts off.

“What?”

“_I don’t wanna tell you! You’re gonna kill me!_” Nagisa whines.

“Nagisa,” Haru warns.

“_Fine, fine!_” he acquiesces. “_I sort of.. maybe.. kinda.._” he starts, the end of the sentence coming out in a low mumble.

“Speak up, Nagisa,” Haru says, listening carefully.

“_I might have been livestreaming_,” he says. “_And all of our friends were watching_,” he tacks on, to add fuel to the fire.

Haru goes silent, eyes widening in horror. 

“_Haru-chan, I’m—_“ he starts, but doesn’t get to finish as Haru abruptly ends the phone call.

* * *

For the next three days, Haru doesn’t talk to anyone, especially not Makoto.

Makoto had come by a few times, but left when he figured that he wasn’t home. Then, he would send him messages, informing him that he stopped by, asking him to call, etc.

Haru knew that he was probably worrying everyone, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He’d never been good at expressing his emotions, so having a very personal secret now revealed to all of his friends felt very exposing, which was not something that he was ready for.

To top it all off, he was receiving multiple messages from multiple friends, all encouraging him to admit his feelings to Makoto, including a few more aggressive ones from Rin claiming that he would do it himself if Haru didn’t.

He was hoping to tell Makoto in his own time, but he felt that these specific circumstances wouldn’t really allow it, not with so many people knowing already.

So, after three days of silence, he sends Makoto a message.

‘_Come over tomorrow_,’ it reads, which receives an enthusiastic reply from Makoto, informing him that he’ll be there.

Sighing, Haru pulls himself out of bed and forces himself to get ready to go to the store.

* * *

A knock on the door pulls Haru out of his work.

“Haru-chan, I’m here!” Makoto says through the door.

He opens the door for Makoto silently, and turns back to the kitchen, deep in thought.

“Haru?” Makoto asks, receiving no reply, not even a _drop the ‘-chan.’_

“Haru, have you been okay lately?” Makoto asks. “You’ve really been worrying everyone...”

Yet again, Makoto’s attempts at conversation are met with silence.

“Dinner smells delicious!” Makoto tries.

Haru exits the kitchen carrying two dinner plates, walking alarmingly quickly.

He sets them down, and sits across from Makoto.

Makoto studies Haru, who won’t meet his gaze. Instead, it’s trained intently on the dish in front of him.

Haru is practically trembling, gripping his utensils too tightly. His brain is going a mile a minute, a stark contrast to the calm, relaxed state his brain is usually in. 

He hates it, how awful it’s making him feel. It baffles him that anything concerning Makoto would make him feel like this. That it _could_ make him feel like this. Being with Makoto was supposed to be easy. But if being with Makoto was so easy, then why was his body and mind reacting like this? Expressing feelings had never been easy for Haru, and this served as an unwanted reminder. 

Shooting up from his seat, he declares “I’m going to the bathroom,” before bolting in its direction and slamming the door.

“Haru?!” Makoto calls after him worriedly, but receives no response.

* * *

After finding Rin’s number, Haru sends him a text message that simply says, _Help_.

Barely a minute passes before his phone lights up with a call, informing him that _Rin Matsuoka_ is calling.

After Haru picks up, Rin immediately says, “_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!_”

“If you’re not gonna help me, then I’m hanging up—“

“_No!_”

“Then listen to me.”

“_Fine, what?_” Rin sighs dejectedly. 

“...How do I tell Makoto that I like him?” Haru asks in a small voice, causing Rin to cackle loudly.

Haru huffs in aggravation. “I’m hanging up—“

“_Wait, no!_” Rin interrupts, wiping a tear from his eye. “_I’ll help, I’ll help._”

“Ok, then how?”

“_...Well, I don’t really know._”

Haru forces himself to take deep breaths. “How did you tell Sousuke you liked him?” he asks, trying to remain calm.

“_I don’t really think you wanna know—_“

“Rin,” Haru warns.

“_Seriously, Haru, you don’t—_“

“_Rin_.”

“_Fine! Well, we fucked—_“

“Nevermind.”

“_I warned you, asshole!_” Rin shouts petulantly.

“Fine, I’ll figure it out on my own,” Haru seethes, thumb already hovering over the bright red _End Call_ button.

“_Wait, Haru!_”

“What?” Haru asks, annoyed.

“_It’s so fucking obvious that he likes you back. Just tell him._”

Haru hangs up, and stuffs his phone back into his pocket. _Easier said than done_, he thinks.

* * *

Walking stiffly back to his seat at the table, he sits down almost robotically.

“Haru? Are you alright? You really worried me when you—“

“I’m fine.”

“O-oh, okay, well... Oh! Did you hear about—“

Makoto starts rambling about something he read on the internet, which was very clearly a lie, but Haru didn’t have the heart to tell him.

As Makoto continued to talk, Haru found himself lost in his thoughts again.

After his talk with Rin, the answer as to _how_ to tell Makoto was still not apparent to him. 

Haru’s gaze was once again fixated on his untouched dinner. Sweat dripped down his face as Rin’s words rang throughout his ears.

_Just tell him. Just tell him. Just tell him. Just tell him. Just tell him. Just tell him. Just tell him. Just tell—_

“I like you!” Haru shouted at the top of his lungs, making Makoto halt his speech and jump out of his skin.

“Oh! I like you too, Haru-chan!” Makoto smiled, clearly not catching the meaning of his words. “So, anyways, I—“

Growling in annoyance, Haru grabbed the front of Makoto’s shirt and smashed their lips together. 

“Do you get what I mean, now?” Haru said after pulling away, burying his annoyingly red face into Makoto’s chest.

Makoto laughed, causing Haru to look up. 

“You’re so cute, Haru-chan,” he said, capturing the other boy’s lips in another kiss. 

* * *

_so, how’d it go?_

We fucked.

_wait, really?!?!?!_

No.

_fuck u, asshole!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> is it canon that makoto knows how to cook eggs and toast and they also taste good? yes. HOWEVER... it is also canon that that is the ONLY dish that he can make, and haru taught him how to make it...
> 
> also PLEASE ignore that they were using forks and knives, i don’t wanna get bullied hhshshshshd
> 
> anyways, thank you so much if you made it to the end! and DOUBLE thank you if you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are ENTIRELY not necessary, but highly enjoyed <3
> 
> have a lovely day!


End file.
